Life As We Know It
by Eyes for Eternity
Summary: Zach and Cammie are sent on a mission, just weeks before school starts. But someone knows who and what they are...and they know who and what that someone is. What they will learn could change the world as we know it. Zammie. R/R.
1. Leaving

**Hey guys! This is my second Gallagher Girls fic, and it took a lot of work to get the idea. Some of you might know me from Gallagher Academy dot Ning dot com as Zarah. If not, go to the link at the bottom and join! I'll explain later. Anyways, hope you like it! This will undoubtetly be the longest chapter I've ever written. Keep writing! Peace! **

**~Eyes**

Leaving

The world holds many secrets. Some, not even the best spy could ever dream to unlock. But there are some that we do know. Some are helpful. Some are meaningless, wasted time. Then there's the last type. The secrets that can save or end the world, make or break a life. The secrets that keep us safe at night. Ignorance is bliss. Because these are the most dangerous type.

I walked the halls of the huge mansion, and through the thick wooden doors to the library. Of course, they were reinforced with steel cores, but I liked thinking that it was just the polished, smooth oak to be a barrier between the chamber and the hallway. Thinking so just made it feel more normal. I ran my hands along the book bindings as I scanned the shelves, looking for something interesting to read. I wouldn't need to study, thank God, seeing as it was summer, but in two weeks school would be starting again. I had gotten back from Grandma and Grandpa Morgan's farm three days ago, and was back in the Gallagher Academy. It was like this every year. Spending the last few weeks of summer break in the mansion, looking for new passageways, wandering alone, reading new manuals on foreign languages. I didn't mind. It was routine. But then again, when is a spy's life _ever_ routine?

My mom's voice called from the doorway, and I spun around quickly. She had a thick manila folder in her hands, and she looked dead serious. This obviously wasn't just asking me to go have lunch with her.

"Cameron," she called, and I began walking toward her. Using my full name confirmed my theory. This was serious. We walked down the halls, and into her soundproof office. I sat on the loveseat at the back of the room, and she sat on her desk. Mr. Solomon walked in.

"Cammie, we need to tell you something," she said. Oh gosh. Tell me they aren't getting married. Ever since Aunt Abby left, they've been…socializing together more. Or just dating, but I preferred _socializing. _It would be very hard to get used to calling Joe Solomon "Dad". Oh God.

"Cammie, the CIA has sent us a message," Mom continued. I exhaled a breath of relief. But then got nervous again as I thought of what they might want. Maybe they changed their mind about letting me off so easy on the whole "Josh" incident. Maybe they had news about the Circle of Cavan, the criminal group trying to kill me. Who knows.

"They want you to go on a mission-" Wait, what? A mission? Me? I was technically still in _high school_. They couldn't be serious.

"With Zach." That got my attention. _Zach?_ What did he have to do with anything.

"…I'm a bit lost here," I said, confused. Mr. Solomon sighed, then sat in the chair behind my mother's desk. He took a heavy duty envelope out of the top drawer, and tossed it at me. I folded the little metal prongs up, and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

"They sent us a letter, Ms. Morgan, saying that they needed the two of you for a mission. You'll be spending the next five months in Europe, gathering enemy information. Mr. Goode should already be on a flight down here by now, so you'll need to start getting ready. Pack enough clothes for about a week, but you'll get a credit card for anything else once you leave. You'll have to do some work from class during the mission, but it shouldn't be enough to throw off your objective. That clear things up?" Mr. Solomon finished.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"Three weeks." Good. That gave me a week to meet up with everyone and go to classes. But he said Zach was already on his way…

"Wait. You said Zach was already on a plane down here…" I trailed off.

"Yes. Because neither of you two have had a firearms lesson, and you'll be needing it. The class will take about three weeks, so you'll both need to start it as soon as possible." …firearms. So, as in, I'll have to use a gun? Oh, this should be interesting… I laughed when I thought of something.

"You'll have to let Bex in too, you know." They both looked at me skeptically.

"Do you really think she'll let me live if I get to handle guns and she doesn't? I might not be alive for the mission if she doesn't get in," I said, answering their faces. Mr. Solomon sighed. Mom rolled her eyes. I thought I heard helicopter blades chopping outside the window, but only faintly.

"He must be here already," Mom said, walking to the door. She exited the room, and I walked down the halls to my dorm. I didn't exactly want my mother to be there when Zach and I had out reunion, she'd probably freak out and get all…mother-y. So I decided to start to pack. I dug around in the closet, which still had some of Macey and Bex's clothes stocked up. I pulled out a black duffel bag, and started stuffing jeans and shirts in. I also threw in a few skirts, and then a week's worth of bras and panties. I finished filling the bag, and threw it to the back of the closet. Then I heard a knock on the door. I pulled it open, to reveal Zach.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," he said, giving his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes, but walked up and hugged him. He hugged me back, but then it turned into a kiss. Like, a three minute long kiss. Luckily, Mom and Mr. Solomon didn't come. Until three seconds before we stopped. Then, they cleared their throats, and we split. Wow. Having your mother and/or CovOps teacher walk in on you and your spy boyfriend who you haven't seen in months kissing…joy, oh joy. My mother exhaled quickly, looking annoyed, and/or disgusted. I couldn't exactly tell. Mr. Solomon just looked kind of bored.

"Anyway, Zach, you can use the room you had when Blackthorne exchanged. It's been dusted and refurbished, should be ready. I'd go unpack," Mom said. I really hated her for a moment there. And I also hated the look on Zach's face, that pretty much said, "oh, hmm. That sucks. I thought I'd be sharing a room with Cammie". He nodded, and walked down the hall to the east wing. I turned quickly back into my own room, hoping for my mother to leave. Lucky me, she just followed. I walked back to the closet, and she sat lightly on the edge of my bed.

"Cammie," she said, sounding like this conversation was her last resort to something. I took a deep breath before turning around, facing her concerned face.

"Cameron, while you're on this mission, you can't let Zach…" I thought she might say something along the lines of charm. Take breath away. Seduce.

"Get the best of you." That was different. I bit my lip nervously.

"I know you haven't seen him in a few months, unless he snuck in without any of us realizing, or made a trip to your grandparents'," if only he had… "but don't let anything get in the way. This is a very dangerous assignment. You don't know how hard I tried to protest you going, but they aren't changing their minds. They're sending students because they don't want to lose adult agents." Then I saw the reason behind just how serious she was. We were the guinea pigs! We were the test rats, making sure it was safe enough that they wouldn't lose their oh-so-valuable agents in the mission. Ugh! The CIA can't be that stupid. No, I can't say stupid. More like cruel. Heartless. Brainless. Idiotic. Imbecilic. Okay, so it was stupid. Stupid, dangerous, careless, mean, disgusting…they need to come up with more adjectives. But I had no choice. I had to go.

I looked back at my mom. She looked close to tears.

"Mom…I'll be fine," I assured her. Well, attempted to assure. She smiled faintly.

"If you aren't the director will sure get it from me," she said, laughing. She got up, and walked away. I zipped up the duffel bag, and threw it to the back of the closet. I walked out the door, and down to the passage from the night of the ball last year. I needed some time to cry this over.

I heard a faint clicking sound, then what seemed like stone sliding against stone. Then footsteps approached down the narrow passage. I was too much in shock to wipe the tears away from my face when he came, so I just stood there, staring.

"What were you crying about?" Sometimes I really hate Zach Goode.

"Nothing," I murmured. Apparently not quiet enough.

"Really, so it's completely natural for spy girls to cry over nothing?" he mocked. I imagined him with his signature smirk, even though it was too dark to see. I glared across to where the wall was. He sat beside me.

"Seriously Cammie…" he said, trailing off. I felt my eyes water up again.

"They're using us as tests. The mission is too dangerous for them to risk real agents, so we're testing it. If we survive, they send in adults. If not…" I stopped when I realized that I didn't know what they'd do if we died. My voice had cracked after the first sentence, and now I was sobbing.

"Cammie, we'll be fine." That wasn't why I was crying.

"No, I know that. But…this is exactly the way my dad died." My voice was barely audible by the last three words. He leaned over and pulled me onto his lap. I kept crying, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me. I must've fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing I knew I was in my room, wrapped up in the sheets of my bed instead of Zach's arms. I groggily stood to the floor, and stretched out. I was still in my clothes from yesterday…luckily. It would just be very awkward if I woke in my pajamas, because one minute I was crying, hugging Zach…he had to be the one who would bring me back here…rethinking it, awkward was probably an understatement. I walked to the closet, and changed my clothes. Then I walked down to the Grand Hall for breakfast.

In summer, there's a different setup with the whole "meal" thing. The chef is always still on vacation, so it's pretty much just you go in the kitchen, and whip up whatever you can come up with. I usually settled for cereal. It took very little work. Today though, I figured I'd make some pancakes. I finished my food, and walked to the library. I pulled a random book out of the first shelf I saw. Something about photography incognito through the ages. Interesting…I guess. That got boring after…five minutes. I'm pretty sure I'd already read it in seventh grade. I put it away, and turned down the tall shelves, looking for something new. Poor Liz. If she were here right now, she'd never be able to find something new. She finished practically the whole library in just the first year here.

Hours of reread books later, Zach came in.

"So…how's the book?" he asked, gesturing to the book in my hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, they described the death of Hitler in a very gory, descriptive manner. And, it's really just great hearing about how one of Hitler's many wives was standing next to the murderer, crying her heart out, whilst her husband was massacred," I replied. He smirked. I rolled my eyes, and stood to put the book away. He followed me down the isle, running his hand along the spines, letting his eyes gaze over the titles quickly. I found the gap from where I took my book from, I squeezed it between a copy of a Latin book, and a biography of Frank Abagnale. Gotta reread that biography. I turned back to Zach, and raised my eyebrows.

"What exactly is it that you want, Zach?" He just smirked- again.

"Oh, nothing. Just becoming bored. Don't you have anything interesting to do in this mansion?" He was still smirking. I glared.

"Sure, why don't you go help Mr. Fibs test a new version of Napotine knockout patches. Or maybe you could help Madame Dabney organize the tea cabinet," I replied, smirking. I would sure love to see that. He laughed.

"Yeah, china, _exciting_."

"Yes, especially when said china once belonged to Mrs. Washington." Two could play at this game.

"Really, Cameron, it used to belong to you?" I was sixteen. He couldn't even use age insults. I stomped in his toes anyway. With the heel of my wedges. He winced, and I grinned, before walking out of the chamber. He followed, slightly limping. This truly was gold. I kept walking down the hall, stifling my laughter. We came up to the hall of history, and he had recovered. Supposedly. I went to my mom's office, and knocked on the door. She answered, and I walked in, Zach in tow.

"Hey Mom. Just wondering if you knew when Mr. Solomon was starting the lessons," I said, taking a piece of candy from the basket on her desk. I pulled the metallic wrapper off, and popped it into my mouth. Strawberry.

"I'm not really sure. Joe said probably tomorrow, or the day after. It'll definitely start before school begins," she finished. I nodded, and walked back to my room. Zach followed.

"Don't you have anything better to do then follow me around all day?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Probably." Wow, I _never_ saw the double meaning in that statement. Really. _At all._ I rolled my eyes.

"What, does my girlfriend not _want_ me around?" he asked, in mock surprise. I rolled my eyes, once again.

"I'm bored. I feel like spying on Mr. Solomon," I stated, getting up, and walking through the halls until I found the passageway that led to his office. I pushed an exceptionally small brick in, and waited for the door to open. Then I walked in. Zach hesitated outside the entrance.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Solomon's good…" he said, looking confused.

"He hasn't caught me yet." I continued into the narrow hall, and heard Zach come in. I kept going, until I reached the vent, and listened in. I heard…a giggle. Specifically my Mom's. I froze. Zach heard it too.

"Was that-?"

"But it couldn't…"

"Oh God."

I peered through the gaps in the vent, and saw my mom…and Mr. Solomon…_kissing_. Well, no. _making out _would be a more accurate term. I felt my lunch start to come up, and Zach pushed me out of the way to get a view. Hell knows why he'd actually want to see that. He turned back, and I swear his face was white. I sprinted back down the hallway…well, sprinted as well as I could when I had to squeeze myself sideways through some of the more narrow sections of the tunnel. We finally emerged from the passage, and walked to my room.

"That was…" I said, falling onto my bed.

"Frightening? Sickening? Um, disturbing?" Zach suggested.

"I think I'm scarred for life." I was also kind of confused too, but like I would tell him that. Mainly because of what happened earlier that year…with the whole Abby thing…right when she left. Still haunted me. I just think Mr. Solomon needs to choose one of them…and I preferred my Aunt. I just could never imagine Mr. Solomon…as my dad. Or step dad, whatever. I mean…he was my excessively harsh, pop quizzes come daily CoveOps teacher.

"Well, you think your Mom has any extra memory modification tea, or should we use these photos to show your girls?" Photos? He seemed to sense my confusion, because he pulled out a mini-cam from inside his jacket. Of course.

"Well…I say option two, but I've probably broken enough rules with the school and government, I'd rather not start on my Mom's book. Getting involved in your parents' social lives is usually a no-no for all parents. And I'd prefer avoiding the Chinese water torture awaiting me," I said. He smirked.

"Chick-en. Chicken, chicken, chicken!" Zach said. I glared at him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"You weren't cornered on a roof in Boston, and had the Circle of Cavan attempt to kidnap you."

"So, you tragically fear a worldwide terrorist group, but you somehow fear your own family more?" He was good.

"Fine." I said, snatching the camera from him, and plugging it into Liz's laptop. The pictures popped up on the screen.

"Woah. Nice shots." The pictures were almost perfectly centered, and didn't catch any scraps of clothing on the edges. Just another talent of Zachary Goode. Photography. I spun around, and looked at him. He was acting kind of strange…

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." He smirked, and I turned back to the computer, emailing them to every Gallagher Girl in the U.S., and Bex in England. I made Zach email it to the Blackthorne Boys. I wasn't taking the complete blame for this. Oh, Tina had to be loving that photo… My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a faint click on the window. I got up, and walked over. There was a rock on the windowsill, with a piece of paper attached. I opened the window. I pulled the paper off…it was…_evapopaper?_ I opened it, and read the messy scrawl.

_Cameron Morgan,_

_I know who you are. The school you go to. You though I didn't. But, you poor, naïve girl. Tea is only tasteful if the hostess knows how to serve it. We're coming. To Gallagher. So get ready to run. And lose someone._

_~JA_

What the…oh no. No, no NO! This can't be happening. What was this? Some sick joke from Blackthorne? Or…was this serious?

**You like? Okay, I'm open for beta, and have a Gallagher Girls fansite. Please check it out! It's at (www) (.) (gallagheracademy) (.) (ning) (.) (com). Sorry, must edit the address, doesnt' allow outside links, etc etc. Who do you think JA is? I'll update ASAP! Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**


	2. They Aren't Here

**Hey everyone! I am completely amazed at the last chapter. It's the longest I've ever written, and it's gotten the most reviews on the first day out of any of my stories! Thanks everyone! Oh, and if you haven't yet, check out my GG fansite, (www)(.)(gallagheracademy)(.)(ning)(.)(com). It's brand new, so I don't have very many members. Oh, and has everyone read Ally's blog lately? Because**

**SHE HAS A TITLE FOR KAT/HEIST!!! I'm so excited! I can't wait to read it now! So, if you haven't yet, check out (www)(.)(allycarter)(.)(com)(/blog)(.)(html). She has a summary up too. IZ AWEZOME!!!!!! **

**Anyways, like I said, check out the site, thankz for reading! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

They Aren't Here

I kept staring at the page in front of me. Zach finished sending the photo to his guys, and came over. He looked confused.

"Um, Cammie? Who is-"

"Josh. I can't believe it! Liz was actually right! But…" I trailed off. It had been more than a year since I first saw Josh. Since I had kept it from my friends. Since Liz, the same hour of finding out, took a guess that he might be a honeypot. But after all this time, she was right.

"Uh…what was your roommate right about?"

"He was a honeypot…" I muttered. I was talking to myself, but Zach could obviously hear me.

"What, Jimmy-?"

"JOSH!"

"Whatever, you think he's a honeypot? How do you know that's not just someone else with those initials?" Zach was clueless about this. He really didn't get it. This would go in the history books.

"It isn't. That's exactly his handwriting, and I don't know anyone else with those initials. It has to be. Who else can you come up with?" I said, handing him the note. He scanned it over, then handed it back to me. He pulled a cell phone out of his back pocket too, and handed it to me.

"Zach, phones don't-" I started. He cut me off.

"Jonas programmed it. It gets through the jammers." Of course.

"Call your girls, they need to get here." I looked at him questionably, but punched in Bex's cell number. Yes, even Gallagher Girls had cell phones. Of course, they were specially designed, thanks to Dr. Fibs and Liz, to be impossible to tap into or bug. Have to love technology.

"_Hello?"_ I heard Bex's British accent coming out.

"Bex? It's me, Cammie," I said.

"_Oh, Cam. What's wrong?"_

"Don't ask yet, just I need you to get to Gallagher, ASAP."

"_Um, okay…? I'll get on a jet by tomorrow." _Her voice sounded questioning.

"'Kay, hurry. See you," I finished, hanging up. I called Macey next, then Liz, repeating the whole thing. Their answers were all about the same. I handed Zach back the phone. He took it, and looked skeptic.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed.

"Oh, Gallagher Girl, while we're sitting here panicking, I thought I'd tell you that my school is coming for the rest of the year." That just made everything great. I let myself fall onto my back on my bed. I closed my eyes, and tried to space out. Unfortunately, a knock on the door interrupted that. Zach zipped over and pretended to be doing something on the computer. Mr. Solomon pushed the door open, and motioned for us to follow. We went the way to the Subs, and across the hall to Mr. Solomon's office. He walked behind his desk to a big safe, and spun the combo. Then, he had to use a key, then a fingerprint identifier, then a retinal scanner, then voice recognition. Wow. What did he have in there?

My question was soon answered. He opened the doors, and I saw just a few things. There was a shelf near the top, stacked full of manila folders and orange envelopes. Then, there were guns. Well, more than that, there were Napotine patches, and all kinds of gadgets, but I was focusing on the guns. Guess we were starting today.

"Hope you two are ready," Mr. Solomon said. He pulled three guns out, and two pairs of safety goggles. Figures.

"What, Mr. S, you, of all people don't have to wear safety equipment?" I said, in mock surprise. He didn't look amused, but Zach did. We walked outside, and to the back of the grounds, behind the mansion. There were targets set up, and Mr. Solomon led us up to them. He tossed each of us a gun and pair of goggles, and started explaining. I didn't hear it. I was too busy…mentally panicking. Yes, very un-spy-like to be afraid of a gun. But, seeing what happened last semester, with Aunt Abby…I wasn't way too eager. I replayed the scene in my mind…very bad idea. Zach noticed my nervousness. He came over, and put his arm around me shoulders. That calmed me…a little. Hey, at least Mr. Solomon didn't notice my fear of firearms. I'd never hear the end of it from either of them, but if Joe Solomon hinted of it at school, Tina would come up with something about being shot by a Nigerian agent while on the plane to visit my grandparents three summers ago, being kidnapped, interrogated, brainwashed, and taught to fear weaponry. I think Zach making fun of me would be a bit better than listening to her drone on and on about her new theories. Plus, I had blackmailed Mom and Solomon, this would be his revenge. And as every spy knows, you can't blackmail someone if they have anything to throw back. Oh, well my theory would work great…until we actually had to practice. Then my panic would probably be obvious. Maybe if I had _two_ photos of him and my mother for blackmail…

"Cameron!" he shouted. I jumped. Yes, that's right. I _jumped_. And we haven't even loaded the guns yet.

"Huh…? Oh, right…" I mumbled. He went over the instructions again, and this time I listened. Then, the dreaded moment came. We picked up our guns, and pulled on the goggles. Mr. Solomon did an example shot, and hit bull's-eye on the target, going through the thick layers of fabric. Zach let go of me, and shot a perfect bulls eye as well. Feeling more determined than nervous then, I shot at the target, and hit…three point seven inches off. Plus, I noticed that I flinched when the shot blew. Real inconspicuous Cammie, just great. I could see Zach was holding back laughter. I glared at him. Well, the next three hours were spent repeating that same process. We shoot. I flinch. Zach attempts, very, very hard, not to crack. Mr. Solomon looks like he's becoming bored. Then we finally headed back in, at dinnertime. Zach and I rushed to eat, then walked back up to my room. He was making fun of me the whole walk there. That made me glad that I chose to wear heels again.

We got up to my room, and I pushed open the door…to see my three roommates unpacking. My eyes widened, and they turned around. I pushed Zach away, hurried in the room, shut, and locked the door, in one swift move.

"I thought you guys would be here tomorrow!" I yelled. No doubt Zach would either have bugged the room, or was eavesdropping outside our door.

"ZACH, IF YOU DON'T STOP LISTENING, I'LL COME UP WITH SOME MEANS OF BLACKMAIL WHILE WE'RE ON THE MISSION!" I yelled.

"Damn…" I heard him mutter outside the door, then footsteps traveled away.

"Liz, debug the room, Bex, find the Boy-to-English translator," I said. Liz took out a bug radar, her newest invention, and scanned the room. She found seven audio, and four cameras.

"Why would he bother to put that many bugs in here…?" Bex questioned, smirking.

"Frankly, I don't think I want to know, and stop smirking like that! You guys are spending too much time around my boyfriend…" I said. Bex just laughed.

"Oh, and Bex…how'd you like to have a firearms class this year?" Her eyes brightened. She nodded, and continued unpacking. Liz began deactivating the bugs, scolding Zach through the still working ones. I laughed. I could just imagine his face as he heard Liz yelling at him about how terrible his skills were as far as disguising bugs and radio signals. He doesn't like being told he's not the best. I should know.

"So Cam, what's the emergency?" Macey asked. I snapped out of my imagining Zach's glorious face scrunched in annoyance, and remembered why they were here. I got up, and showed them the note.

"Cammie, this can't be real. Someone has to be pranking you or something…" Bex trailed off. Liz took the note, and began scanning it. We waited for the results.

"This is definitely Josh. The handwriting, pressure, language, everything matches the tests we took on his notes when Cammie was dating him. It's impossible for this to be a fake." When Liz says something's impossible, it's impossible. No questions asked.

"But Liz, it can't…" Bex started.

"Yes, it can. And it makes perfect sense…I think. Remember when we were on the whole 'honeypot' controversy with him? It all adds up. Especially now that Zach…" I didn't need to finish. They got it.

"So what do we do?" Bex said. We turned to Macey.

"What!? If he's a honeypot, it's out of my league," she said, like it should've been obvious. Bex snorted.

"Some boy expert you are," she mumbled. Then they got in a big argument about the pros and cons of knowing boys. I didn't pay attention.

"GUYS! There's a problem here. First, the tea didn't work on Josh. Second, he somehow got through Gallagher security. Third, he's a honeypot, fourth, he's coming here! Concentrate!" I said, ending their bickering. They looked up at me, and we were all just quiet for a while.

"What should we do?" Liz said.

"I don't know," I said. Liz went back to scanning, and rescanning the note. Macey looked like she remembered something.

"So, that photo you sent us, your mom and Solomon? This should be interesting," she said.

"Yes, it should. Oh, and if my mom guesses it was me, tell her that Zach caught it after you guys were here, and it was all his idea. I'm not taking the blame for this. Plus, my mom and Mr. Solomon like Zach. And they can't ground him. Oh! And the rest of Blackthorne's also coming, according to him," I said. Liz froze her frantic typing when she heard the Blackthorne part. Then she and Bex started jumping up and down, squealing. Macey looked annoyed.

"Well, I'm planning on catching up to you guys this semester, so I'll be studying. Bye," she said, and left to the library. I shrugged.

"My boyfriend's already here." Then I headed out to locate said boyfriend. I tried his room, but he wasn't there. I tried the library, but it was just Macey, who was reading books and writing notes. I sat down in the hall, and started thinking. Until I came up with it. The male species is known to eat when frustrated/sad/annoyed. He seemed frustrated earlier today, so I tried the kitchen. What do you know, I found him laying across four chairs, with an empty plate on the table above him. I walked over, and looked down on him.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked, sounding completely innocent. He smiled, and opened his eyes.

"Nothin." He sat up, and pulled me down, so that I was laying with my head on his lap.

"So, Jimmy's a honeypot?" he said.

"I thought we got all your bugs…" I said.

"That doesn't prevent me from sneaking back in front of your door and listening." I thought for a moment.

"Did you, Zachary Goode, just explain to me how you did something, without just pointing to yourself, and saying 'spy'? This is going in the history books," I said, only half kidding.

"Yeah, along with me being able to hold back laughter at the lesson today-" I punched him for that, "and your mom and Solomon making out." I laughed at that. He smirked. That was until…I realized my mother was a few yards away from us, scowling, and advancing. I looked up at Zach. He was obviously panicking. I leaped up, and looked at him. _Run? I mouthed. He shrugged, but got up with me. We took off. Luckily, Mom was wearing heels. Unfortunately, she'd chased down an Iranian weapons dealer in the middle of winter, on ice, and caught him, in stilettos. So, the heels didn't slow her down much. I panicked, and whipped around a corner, and quickly into a passage. Zach followed close behind. I don't think my mother saw us, because she would've followed us in if she had. I hadn't paid attention to which passageway it was, so I walked deeper until I came outside of a room…my mother's office. I felt guilty the moment I realized, remembering the last time I'd been here. But, I stayed. Mainly because Joe Solomon was there. _

"Where is this…?" Zach asked.

"Shut up! We're outside my mother's office. Mr. Solomon is there, he might hear you," I whispered. He nodded, and came to look in with me. Solomon was sorting through papers. Until my mother walked in.

"Hey Joe," she said, and went down to sit by him on the sofa. He tossed the papers to the side, and turned to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Well…Cammie and Zach found out," she said, and leaned on his shoulder. Solomon smirked. I looked up at Zach, who was intently watching. Maybe all Blackthorne boys earn the art of perfect smirking.

"I told you, with them it's only a matter of time."

"Should we tell them now, or wait to tell everyone?"

"They probably already know all of it, no reason to tell them now. They can wait with everyone else." My mom nodded, and Solomon pecked her on the lips. I shuddered, as did Zach. I couldn't believe the greatness that fate had given us. They're going to tell everyone the day they come back, which will probably lessen, if not obliterate, the consequence for emailing that photo. Sweet karma. Coming back to repay us for the good we've done for the world. Zach must've noticed my sudden happiness, but I waved it off. We walked back to my room, where Liz was cracking the firewall to the Pentagon, I believe, and Bex was cleaning her closet. I almost broke out laughing when I saw what she currently was throwing into a trash pile. A pink lacy bra. And Zach was right here. I cleared my throat, and she looked up. Seeing Zach, she panicked, and pulled out her ball dress from last year to cover it up. Zach was playing dumb.

"Hey guys," he said. They nodded, and Bex was thinking of a way to discreetly put that lingerie back in the closet, I could tell. I plopped on my bed. Zach went over and looked at the screen of Liz's laptop. She looked frustrated with whatever code she was on now.

"If you hack into the mainframe first, then put the initialization code in, you should be able to get in," he said. Liz looked at him skeptically, but tried the combo. It worked. She looked at Zach in complete shock. I did too. How could Zach catch something she missed? More importantly, how could Liz, our Gallagher girl Liz, ever miss something. Especially when she was the one who designed the system! I think she was about to breakdown, so I randomly asked her about Jonas. That got her mind off computers. But it sent her into a frozen state of nervousness. Macey walked over, and smacked the back of her head. Then she came out of her little daze. There were only three days left till school would start up again. And Liz would be seeing Jonas in three days. Yet, she would probably freeze up again when she went near him. I decided to let Macey handle this. I walked over to her, and whispered in her ear.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to help Liz get a grip on the whole 'boyfriend' concept." She laughed, then got an evil grin on her face. I backed away, and headed out of the room. I went down to my mom's office, but she apparently wasn't there. I checked everywhere else, even Solomon's office, but she had apparently fallen off the face of the earth. Then, somehow, a delayed reaction, I remembered that her office was soundproof. Unless I went in my passageway…

So, that's how I ended up just outside her office, on the cold stone floor, sitting upright in a fetal position, trembling. And that's how Zach found me.

"Uh…Cammie?" he asked. I was still in shock.

"Hello…Earth to Cammie!" he whisper-yelled. I shook my head, and looked up at him.

"Hi." Wow. Some great response that was.

"So…what sent you into this state of shock?" he mocked. Let me tell you, this wasn't a joking matter.

"They…they…you don't want to know." He must've gotten my point by the "don't want to know" part, because his eyes widened immensely, and he just pulled me up and walked back down the passage.

"No one hears about this."

"Gallagher Girl, I'm trying to forget it myself." I though their make-out session had scarred me for life.


	3. Not Happening

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter three. I have very smart readers. But will they be smart enough to guess just how bad Josh is? Why he's out to kill Cammie? When he fell in love with Macey? How Liz once broke his heart? All these questions will be answered, but only if you keep reading LAWKI (The acronym for the story. L-life A-as W-we K-know I-it. AKA, LAWKI). **

**Oh, and if you're interested in Beta-ing, PM me. I need a beta. OH, and don't forget, check out www . gallagheracademy . ning . com. Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

Not Happening

I woke up at seven, coming out of a nightmare. A nightmare about Josh. It had been three days since I got the note, and everyone was getting back today. I got dressed and quickly brushed through my hair, then went down to the Grand Hall. The chef was back, so we didn't have to fend to ourselves anymore. I picked up some cherry crepes, and sat down next to my friends.

"Gee, thanks so much for waiting for me guys," I said. They caught onto the sarcasm quickly, as usual.

"Well, you got up late. We were all up at five," Zach said. Five? Bex and Macey _never_ get up earlier than six-thirty. Can't say the same about Liz.

"What are you planning?" I snapped at all of them. Liz, being herself, let her face tense just slightly. But still enough for me to tell. I glared at them. They put innocent faces on. I finished eating, and we all headed out to welcome our sister's/Zach's brothers. In a purely metaphorical sense, of course. Limos lined the driveway, and suddenly I heard the squeal of death.

Tina Walters.

I ran towards the sound, and pinned her to the ground. That moment, she started throwing questions at me. I didn't listen

"You. Say. Nothing. Comprende?" I said. Of course, I didn't say that looking as I had five seconds ago. My glare could quite possibly put Macey's to shame. Tina nodded, and I let her up. I turned, and walked away, and she slowly walked back to her limo. Bex looked at me in shock.

"Since when have you been that mean?" she said, impressed.

"Since she came up with the theory that Josh was a descendant of Gilian Gallagher, inevitably be forced to join the school, and we'd live happily ever after. Do you realize how many stares I got after that got around? Tina Walters could probably make the Circle of Cavan lay off me just by starting a rumor," I said. Liz, Bex and Macey laughed. Zach looked grim.

"You know Zach, Josh made history in Gallagher, so get used to hearing it. It's a household name," Macey said, flaunting her signature smirk. Macey's smirk is very different than Zach's. Hers is more of a "I'm prettier, richer, and more powerful than you, and you can't do anything about it", while Zach's was "I know something you don't". I'd gotten used to both.

"So, Bex. Here comes Grant," I said. Her eyes got wide, and she ran back into the mansion. The three of us girls just stared after her in shock. Bex. Running. From a _guy_. Who may or may not be her official boyfriend. Finally, I snapped back into reality, and pulled her back out. She was just inside the door. _Hyperventilating_.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Rebecca Baxter?" I mock demanded, while we walked back to the group. She glared, stuck her leg out, and swept it across, knocking me to the ground. I glared and she stuck out her tongue. She turned and kept walking, and I grabbed her ankle, pulling her down with me. She spun back to face me, and pinned me on my stomach. I flipped us, so we switched places. We kept flipping, and switching, until Grant came up to talk to her. I let her up, pushed her towards him, and went back to stand by Liz, Macey, Zach, and now Jonas. It sure was a sight to see.

Bex and Grant finally finished bickering, and we hurried into the Grand hall for lunch. Mom was standing at the podium in front, beaming. We went through the whole annual, "Who comes here" oath, and sat down. My mom started talking about what would happen that year.

"As you all have realized, the Blackthorne Institute will be spending another semester with us. And so will another boy's school, the Abagnale Boys Academy." Everyone froze. Forks dropped, drinks were spit, and girls fell to the floor from fainting. I myself stopped breathing. My face must've turned purple or something, because Zach leaned over and whispered to me.

"Gallagher Girl. Always remember: breathing comes before everything else." I took a sharp intake of breath, and looked back at my mother. Most of the girls were snapping out of the shock by then.

"They will be staying for the complete semester as well. Please make them feel welcome. This year, we have a very special group of students who will be leaving us. They've been requested for a mission from the CIA, and these eight students will be spending five months in Europe. Zach Goode, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Grant, Liz Sutton, Jonas, Macey McHenry, and-" who else could there be? "-Josh Abrams. Then I choked. On chicken. But, hearing a name of a supposedly civilian boy can definitely make a girl choke on chicken. I continued coughing as Zach and Bex pounded their palms against my back. When I finally managed to swallow, Josh was staring at me from the stage. I stared back, mostly in shock. Zach had his arm around my waist, and my arms were wrapped around his bicep. Macey looked like she was about to break down about something, Bex looked about ready to murder the boy, and Liz just looked shocked. Zach looked protective and determined. I wasn't quite sure what I looked like, but it couldn't have been good. He and the other 'Abagnale Academy' boys sat at random tables. My mother continued her speech.

"They will leave in two weeks. We hope you will all wish them good luck and goodbye. Have a nice first day, ladies and gentlemen." She began to walk back to the staff table, but then turned back halfway there.

"Oh, and I'm engaged." She smiled, and went back to the table. Once again, drinks were spit, and forks were dropped. But this time, squeals accompanied the sounds.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I was hyperventilating.

"Breath, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, rubbing my back. I slowed my breathing, and hurried to finish eating. Then I went to the passageway I'd been only days before, and promised to myself to never use a year ago. I crawled across the floor and to the space outside my mother's office. She and Mr. Solomon were in the room, discussing something. I listened.

"Joe, how well do you think that went?" Mom asked.

"That went fine. I think she was just surprised," he answered. I heard my mom sigh.

"Well, what do you think about the Josh thing?" Solomon didn't answer.

"Exactly. And they're sending him to go with. I really can't see this working out," she said. I heard kissing noises, and shuddered. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and spun around to throw a punch. They caught it, and kissed me. Zach pulled back, and he was probably smirking in the dark.

"What do you want?" I asked, leaning my head against his chest.

"You've been gone for a few hours. Your girls are worried." He chuckled, and pulled me to my feet. We walked together down the tunnel, and he brought me back to my room. Macey, Bex, and Liz were standing at the door, waiting. When we got to the door, they yanked me inside and pushed Zach away. Then they started throwing questions.

"Did you know about this?" I wasn't sure which 'this' Liz was referring to.

"What are you going to do about Josh?"

"Are you dumping Zach for him?"

"Does the whole marriage thing have anything to do with that photo of your mom and Solomon you sent all of us?" Wow, did it, _really_? Can't imagine the connection.

"Do you still like Josh?"

"Will you end up calling Solomon 'Dad'?"

"SHUT UP!!!" I finally yelled. They looked taken aback.

"I have no clue what I'm going to be doing about any of this! Stop asking, because I know you all know the answer! No, I'm not dumping Zach. And actually, I'm amazed you guys haven't thought of this yet," I said. They looked confused.

"I just now realized this, but you do know that when new 'step-Dad' first came here, we all though he was hot!?" We all started laughing. Very hard. I was actually kind of frightened of myself, for finding my mom's fiancee hot. I stopped laughing immediately.

"Okay, Liz, start hacking. Bex, get some bugs. Macey…well, find something to do," I instructed. They looked confused.

"So you don't want to confront Josh about this?" I asked. They all got evil looks on their faces, which frightened me. But Bex dove into the closet and pulled out some Napotine patches, duct tape, and God knows what else. Liz started cracking files.

"It is our Josh, right?" I asked. Liz nodded.

"The CIA has him as a civilian still, but I got Pentagon down and they _definitely_ have dirt. How did we not search this before?" she said. Liz _never _missed stuff like this. It was a shock to us all. More importantly, why did an Army building have info on Josh?

"Cam! Let's go!" Bex said, tossing a roll of duct tape at me. I caught it, and opened the door. We all descended down the hallway, and to the boys' dorms. We followed Liz until we got to room 503.

"This is it," she whispered. Bex pulled out her lock picks, and we had the door open in no time. It was just Josh there, so we weren't attacked. Bex roundhouse kicked him the moment we came in, and he was out for at least five minutes. Long enough for us to drag him to an abandoned classroom, put him in a chair, bug his clothes, and wrap duct tape around him. When he woke up, we were standing around him in a loose circle.

"Well hello, ladies," he said, smirking. I hated it. That was _Zach_'s smirk. He practically had it copyrighted. We glared at him.

"Why such hostility? Or does a cat named Suzie got your tongues?" Oh, he went too far. Bex had to hold me back from punching him, and Macey had to hold her back. Liz was connecting some wires to a lie detector against the wall.

"Okay, let's start with the obvious questions, shall we? Why are you and your school here?" Macey demanded. He smirked.

"Hmm, well, let's see. Probably for the same reason Blachthorne is," he replied.

"How do you know about our school, when we never knew about yours?" she continued. He replied.

"The same reason Blackthorne knew about your school before you knew of theirs."

"Why didn't Blackthorne know about you?"

"Uh, because we are in a secret spy school, duh."

"Do you still have feelings for Cammie?"

"Yes." Possibly THE worst word in the world at that moment.

"Are you going to, by any means, attempt to take her away from Zach?"

"Didn't you read the note?" So it was the truth. Silence crept over us for the next three minutes and fifteen seconds.

"Do you have any knowledge of the Circle of Cavan?" Liz asked.

"No." The monitor beeped. Liz glared.

"Tip: never lie to a Gallagher girl," Bex said.

"Why? I've already succeeded in it many times before." Unfortunately, there was no beep from the machine at that statement. I stood from where I was sitting, and stormed out of the room. I ran down the halls to my mother's office, and pounded my fist on the door. I could feel steaming tears streak down my face. Mom opened the door, and I walked in.

"What does Josh know about the Circle of Cavan?" I demanded. I saw Mr. Solomon lounging on the loveseat, sorting through documents.

"How did you figure it out?" Mom asked, appalled.

"We might've interrogated a suspect, and Liz might've hacked into the Pentagon's mainframe, and she also might've printed out blueprints of the FBI's newest lie detector designs, but that's not the point. What does he have to do with this!?" I demanded again, pouring out the truth of what I knew. She sighed, and sat at the chair behind her desk.

"Cameron-" she sighed, but I cut her off.

"Get to the point!" Did I really just snap at my mother like that?

"The Abagnale Academy is more than just a spy school, sweetie. The founder of the school was a friend of Gillian Gallagher's, and he was against the Circle. He made that school specifically to fight them. They're better than you girls, even better than the Blackthorne boys. And when they heard about the little 'incident' on the roof, they offered to help us with security. This is a critical time for everyone, so we couldn't refuse. That brings us back to now," she explained. I dropped to the floor, sliding down the wall. Then I asked the question I'd been pondering since he had arrived.

"How long has he been in spy school?" Silence fell. Minutes passed.

"How. Long." I shot, my breath hard and cold.

"Five years." That was it. I broke up with him. Because he was a 'civilian'. Or at least his cover was. But I wasn't dating his cover, was I? No, I had the real Josh. And he had been a spy longer than I had.

I shot up, and ran out of the doors to my room. I yanked the handle open, and threw myself on the bed. Tears dampened my pillow, and I fell asleep.

I looked across at the clock. 2:17 AM. I groaned, and saw Macey, Bex, and Liz sitting on the bed across from me, staring intently at my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You were sleep talking…" Liz stated.

"What did I say?"

"You were thinking about breaking up with Zach.

**MINI CONTEST. Okey dokey. So, you know the new school introduced? 'Abagnale Academy'? WELL, if there are any serious spies out there, the name should seem familiar to you. So, I'm having a contest. If anyone posts a review stating the importance of 'Abagnale', you'll win a prize. I can't tell you what that prize is. BUT, it involves major popularity. Check out (www)(.)(gallagheracademy)(.)(ning)(.)(com). Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**


	4. Decisions

**Hey everyone! First of all, I have smart readers. Here's the importance of the word "Abagnale". **

**Frank W. Abagnale is one of the world's most respected authorities on the subjects of forgery, embezzlement and secure documents. For over thirty years he has lectured to and consulted with hundreds of financial institutions, corporations and government agencies around the world.**

Mr. Abagnale has been associated with the FBI for over 35 years. He lectures extensively at the FBI Academy and for the field offices of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. More than 14,0 financial institutions, corporations and law enforcement agencies use his fraud prevention programs.

**So there you have it. I was in a total writers block for school names, so I just went with Abagnale. Anyways, I'd also like to thank my beta, GarnetGirl14 (I think I got the name right) and all of you guys who read and review. Remember, check out www . gallagheracademy . ning . com. Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity**

Decisions

I got up from the table, and walked to C&A, still thinking about what Liz had told me this morning. But why would I be sleep talking about breaking up with Zach? It didn't make sense to me. Mainly because, consciously, I had already made the decision to just work through this mess.

I walked through the door and saw the good china waiting to be set up. Zach was already inside…and so was Josh. How could my life get any worse? I went and sat between Zach and Bex as Madame Dabney started talking.

"Welcome back, students. We'll start off with a bit of a refresher class from last year[']s lessons…" I didn't listen to the rest of her explanation, because I was too busy wishing that Josh would stop staring. Maybe this class would be good for him. He needed to learn some manners.

"…Now, let's split into groups. For our students who will be leaving to Europe soon, you will all be in a group. Otherwise, choose quickly," Madame Dabney finish_ed. I internally groaned. Apparently we'd be grouped together for the rest of our classes as well. This_ should be exciting. We all walked to a table and Macey, Bex, Liz and I began setting up the china.

"Ooh, porcelain. Wow, a spy's really gonna have to know about this," Josh mocked. Zach probably would've, but he'd learned better last year when he was here.

"Yes, actually. I could break this teacup right now, and it would prove as a lethal weapon. But that would be very conspicuous, now, wouldn't it?" I threw back. I caught Madame Dabney smirking from across the room. That's right,_s__mirking_. It [was] against her very nature to ever be un-ladylike, at any level whatsoever. We finished setting the table, and sat down with Zach and Josh. Liz poured tea into each of our cups, and we started with random small talk. Of course, what we said had hidden meanings as to what we really had to discuss, but when would a spy _not_ put double meaning in their words?

"So, Liz, I heard that last night you caught that _rat_ you've been meaning to _test_, but it got away again?" I said. The guys had no idea what we were saying. Bex and Macey got it, though.

"Yes, _very unfortunately, _it _got a__way_, though," she answered. AKA, "You caught Josh to interrogate last night, but he got away?" and "Yes, he very unfortunately he escaped." Maybe it was good that the guys didn't understand.

"Hmm, that's too bad. Maybe you should try a _shoc__k co__llar_, or something of the sort next time." Macey got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes, that would probably make the_testi__ng _easier." All three of us were smirking now, with our evil plotting conversation. The guys suddenly looked frightened. I was internally laughing my head off.

"So, did you hear about that _cir__cle_ project in geometry this week?" I said, starting the subject on the Circle of Cavan. They got the message.

"Yes, actually, I was using that _rat_ for my project. Seeing if it can _learn_ curved patterns of _movement_," Liz replied. Translation: "Yes, I was seeing if Josh knows anything about them, or where they are."

"Thank you for your time, ladies and gentleman. We'll be starting the dancing portion tomorrow!" Madame Dabney said excitedly, interrupting our exchange. We cleaned up the table, and went to the next class: P&E. I would just love to see Zach and Josh going up against each other. Zach was walking by my side, with his arm around my waist. Bex and Grant were holding hands. Liz and Jonas were about half a foot away from each other. Macey was glaring at any boy who dared look near her. Josh…well, frankly, I really didn't care. We came up to the P&E barn, and walked inside. Seventh graders ambushed us. I tripped about six with a swipe of my leg, and Bex was roundhouse kicking some.

"Bex!" I yelled, "just knock them out at the most. Don't kill them!" She looked like she had forgotten about it until just then. We had most of the newbies knocked out, and the still conscious ones had surrendered.

I just love the start of school.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman, pair up. Here are your partners…" Coach said. She began calling out pairs of students, but I didn't listen until she got to our names.

"…Macey and Zachary, Rebecca and Jonas, Elizabeth and Grant-" oh, please Lord in heaven, no, "- Cameron and Josh." This would be interesting. We all walked around to find space in the gym. Zach looked worried. I shook my head, reminding him I'd be fine. Then, as if to prove my point, Josh leapt at me from behind. I ducked, kicked my leg back, and tripped him. He fell with a soft thud. I grinned at Zach, who shrugged, and turned back to Macey. I turned to see Josh getting up.

"I thought my mom said your school was better than ours," I mocked. He glared. I grinned, and tripped him again. He came back up with a scowl.

"Oh, Cammie. Great mask, really. But I know you want me," he said, giving a seductive smirk. I raised my eyebrows.

"You. Wish," I said, probably loud enough for the whole class to hear. Then I pulled a roundhouse kick, and he staggered back. He caught his balance, and tackled me, pinning me to the ground. I pretended to struggle, and he loosened his grip.

"Not so great, are you?"

"In your dreams." With that, I flipped Josh over, so I was pinning his arms behind his back. I didn't let up when he struggled.

"Never. Lie. To. A. Gallagher. Girl."

We met up in the Grand Hall for lunch. I sat next to Zach, across from Grant and Bex. Bex kept going on and on about P&E today.

"I never knew you were capable of a roundhouse kick like that Cammie! That was about the best move you've ever done! Jonas, you were…uh…good…" we all looked at Jonas, who had this "I know I suck. Don't rub it in" look. I internally laughed. He and Liz had their own specialties, of course.

The last class of the day was CoveOps. Zach was finishing up some stuff in his room with the guys, so Macey, Bex, Liz and I were alone.

"Liz, do you have any, like, rapid sickness inducing chemicals handy?" I asked. She looked confused.

"No…why?"

"Because. It was a CoveOps mission I met Josh in. He's a spy. Which explained why he saw me. But Mr. Solomon won't take the spy excuse for anyone to have seen me. I really don't want some big lecture going over the events of last year, in excruciating detail, much less Josh being possibly asked to explain how he saw me." We got in the elevator to Sublevel Two, and a laser scanned our retinal images. The elevator whooshed down, and we soon ended up in a maze of corridors and halls, miles beneath the school. We wove our way to the classroom, and sat down among the desks and chairs. Mr. Solomon was late. _, Jonas, and Grant came in, and sat with us. Ten minutes passed, and Mr. Solomon still wasn't there. That's when I decided to search the room. I checked on his desk, under all the student desks, and the walls. Nothing. I rechecked everywhere, and still nothing._

"Uh…Cammie? What are you doing?" Liz asked. Then I saw it. A piece of paper carefully wedged between two books on the towering bookshelf across the room. I quickly went over, and read it to myself.

_No class today. Hope you didn't spend too much time looking for this._

_-Solomon_

"That's just like him!" I said. I put the note back and headed out the door. Everyone stared.

"Well, are you coming?" I asked. Liz got up and read the note, then joined me.

"No class today." Neither one of us had said it. Josh had. He had suddenly appeared in the doorway, contrary to his not coming to class earlier. We all turned and looked at him. Bex, Macey and the guys got up, and walked over to us. Zach grabbed my hand, and we started out the doorway. I heard the rest of the class leaving as well, but when I turned back, Josh had disappeared.

We finished the rest of the day's classes, and went outside to wait for the firearms lessons. Liz and Jonas were discussing how easy it apparently was to crack the White House's firewall. Bex and Grant were wrestling on the grass. Macey was reading Vogue. Zach was reading some Latin book. And me? I was lying in the grass, trying to concentrate on anything, ANYTHING other than Josh, who was apparently trying to get me to crawl back to him. Not going to happen, buddy.

"You know, Zach isn't really that great of a spy."

"You only broke up with me because you were a spy, we can be together now."

"He's just playing you."

"I know you're using him to make me jealous. And, you know what? It worked." At that, I got tired of it.

"JOSH, WILL YOU JUST FREAKIN LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. Everyone looked up. Zach's eyes were cold and hard, and he looked about ready to kill Josh. You could almost literally see wheels turning in Macey's head, but I don't want to know why. Jonas and Liz looked confused. Bex and Grant just stared, their eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. I pushed myself up off the ground, and went over to sit next to Zach. Josh just shrugged.

"You really are a great liar, Cammie." I groaned. Would he never let this go? Just then, Mr. Solomon came up. He had a hiking backpack in one hand, his weapon in the other. He tossed the bag to the ground, and we all walked up. He unzipped the bag, and handed us each a gun and safety goggles. The lesson went about the same as it had the last few days, except we had more people. And Josh. Josh was…better than Zach. That was a shock. And a big downside. It just made me look worse.

Once the lesson was finished, we all headed back to the dorms. Macey had insisted on a 'girl talk', Zach, Jonas, and Grant had been forced, and then locked, in their own room. Josh wasn't even allowed within a ten foot radius of us anymore. We debugged our dorm, and Macey sat on her bed.

"Okay, now what's this about?" I asked her. She snickered.

"What's this about? You already know, Cam," she said. Josh.

"Fine. What are we going to do about him?" I asked. Macey shrugged.

"You tell us. Do you still like him?" I groaned.

"We've been over this! I am completely uninterested in Josh Abrams, if that's his real name, and completely and utterly engulfed in Zach Goode. But apparently, Josh doesn't get it," I explained heatedly.

"Okay, so we need to prove you're uninterested. You need to have as much physical contact with Zach, but it can't be too much when Josh is around. Stay casual when Josh is there, but we want make-out when he isn't. That way, we can figure out some way to lure him near you when he isn't s'posed to be near you, he'll see you and Zach, but since you allegedly don't know he's there, he'll get it that you aren't trying to make him jealous. Got it?" I cut the sentence up and ran it through my mind until I understood. Then I nodded.

"Okay. You go hang out in your secret passages or whatever, we'll tell Zach where you are, you guys start going mushy-gushy, Josh will walk by, see you, and the plan will begin. Now go let the boys out of their room, if they haven't gotten out yet," Macey finished. I got up, and walked down to Zach, Jonas, and Grant's room. I knocked, and they demanded to be let out. I picked and programmed the lock, and they came running out.

"What the hell was that for!?" Grant said.

"Macey didn't want any chance of you guys listening in," I said, shrugging. They rolled their eyes, and I walked down to the passage I used to use to sneak out to Roseville. I don't know why I chose it, but I did. So, I sat and waited for my girls to send Zach.


	5. Why Does the World Hate Me?

Why Does The World Hate Me?

And so there I was. In a stone tunnel. Shaking off spiders. Waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And it had been half an hour since Macey, Bex, and Liz sent me there. And I was getting bored. And spiders were coming out. And overall, I wanted to get it over with. So, I was very surprised at the following events.

I heard a bit of sound from the entryway, so I instinctively whipped my head around. In the small sliver of light, I saw him. Finally. But when he turned his face, I was shocked.

That wasn't Zach.

My immediate thought was, "What is Josh doing here? How'd he find me?". The only problem?

That wasn't Josh.

The…person came towards where I was standing, leaving the entrance open. In the dim light, I could tell that it was a man. He came towards me, so I braced myself for attack. He stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Cameron Morgan. Nice to see you again. Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. Yet. I'm just here to pass a little message. Can you give your mom a message?" he said. I nodded, confused.

"Good. Now. You need to tell her exactly what I say, okay?" Why was this guy talking to me like I was a preschooler?

"We want the alumni disk at seven PM sharp, at 875 Royce Avenue tonight. Or else. Got it?" I nodded again. He left. And I ran to my room.

----------------------

"What do you mean, 'or else'?" Liz demanded.

"How am I supposed to know? He just said to be there, or else. Not what," I replied. Bex was thinking. Macey was reading through Vogue. Liz was "examining the evidence".

"I'm just gonna go tell my mom, guys. I'll be back later," I finally said.

--------------------

The alarm was blaring through the halls. The recorded message was playing, barely audible above the sirens. Metal grates and walls were falling over every possible opening in the building. Three guesses what was happening.

I looked over to Liz, who was frantically typing on her keyboard, scanning for threats. Then she froze. We all stared at her.

"There's a time bomb in the Subs." That started a frenzy. Bex started kicking at the door, trying to get it to open. Liz began hacking into the system, overriding the Code Black. Macey…well, she was being Macey, and packing up any priceless belongings. I just stood there, probably looking like an idiot. Where was Zach? Wouldn't he have come and found me when the alarms started?

"I've got it, let's get everyone out!" Liz said, just as the alarm stopped. Bex and I ran out of the room, and down to Mom's office, as Liz and Macey went to tell the others. We came to a stop when the door to my mother's room opened before us. She was glaring, with a slight tint of panic in her expression.

"Explain," she demanded.

"Liz was scanning, and found a time bomb in the Subs. We have about twenty minutes before it goes off," Bex said. Mom's face changed completely. She ran into her office, and turned on the PA microphone.

"Will all students and staff report to the main doors immediately," she announced. We followed her down the halls and to the front doors. She wove her way through the building crowd, and past a group of sobbing seventh graders near the front. She went straight to Mr. Solomon, and looked to be explaining what had happened. Especially when his eyes widened about three times their natural size. Mom turned back to the seven-hundred or so girls, and twenty Blackthorne Boys, and whistled so loud it gave me a headache. All eyes turned to her.

"We've located a time bomb inside the school. We need everyone to get out and go to the vans in an orderly manner, but move quickly. We only have ten minutes," she said. Then the doors opened, and we all rushed out.

It was a mess. Vans were filled until they were about to burst, because we surely didn't have enough to fit the whole school, plus thirty boys, comfortably. Some of us were stuck running, getting out of a four mile radius. I was one of those running. Bex and Macey were with me, along with a few seventh graders, and Anna. There was a group of seniors ahead of us, and Mick, Courtney, and Tina behind us. I think some Blackthorne boys were ahead of the seniors. Solomon was behind Mick's group, making sure we all got away.

The four of our groups ran down the road, following the vans. Seven minutes to go, and we were only two miles away. The four running groups and Mr. Solomon were all crowded into a big group then, and we were silent. Just concentrating on running.

Five minutes left. We were catching up to the vans, which had stopped at a little clearing next to the road, everyone getting out. We were safely far away. Bex and I ran up to meet Liz, but froze when we heard the blast. Everyone spun around, just in time to see the cloud that blew into the sky.

"Will everyone please calm down!" Professor Buckingham asked, silencing the cries, screams, yells, talking, and just about every other sound you could think of, that was coming from the group. Seven hundred Gallagher girls. Thirty boys. Ninety-seven vans (yes, we have that many vehicles in the Gallagher garage). How we all made it is still a mystery to me.

"Now, we need to get to Washington D.C. We have backup helicopters coming to pick us up, and then we'll be off to the CIA base. Everyone understand?" Mom asked. Seven hundred thirty nods and "yes"s were the reply.

This would be…exciting…?


	6. SORRY SORRY SORRY!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES AND MORE!!! I FEEL TERRIBLE!!! I PROMISE, REALLY, SERIOUSLY THIS TIME!!! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!

I bet you're wondering what all the apologizing is about, huh? Well, y'know how I promised I'd start this again once I finished Life and Times? Well…yeah. I'm not *dodges e-tomatoes*. I've found a calling…okay so I haven't. But I'm having a huge writers block right now, specifically for this story. I have absolutely nothing done for chapter six, and I have no clue where to take the story now. I've already deleted multiple Twilight stories because I get stuck, but I don't want to have to do that for LAWKI. So, want to help? PM OR REVIEW WITH IDEAS!!! SERIOUSLY!!! The story will be on hold until I can actually get a complete chapter six done. Meanwhile, I'm thinking of doing some stories outside of GG and Twilight. Idk what yet though.

SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!

~Eyes


	7. Hiatus

HIATUS NOTICE

Mkayz. So I'm doomed. I have this terrible, crappy writer's block, and I can't get rid of it. So this story is officially on hiatus. I have no idea when I'll start it again, but it will not be updated this month. Even if I do get out of the block, finals are coming up and I have to get in the AP classes if I want any chance at getting AP/honors classes in high school. I can't really guarantee anything in June either. I've got a crapload of crap then too. I really just have no dates set for when I'll start writing again. Sorry :-(


	8. Announcement

**So, uh, I have a rather important announcement.**

**This, along with all my other Gallagher Girls stories, is on permanent hiatus.**

**Why?**

**1. That writers block I have? It's been going on since January. My ability to write has long since left me. I've begun to fear for the worst. (Whatever 'the worst' would be...)**

**2. My computer crashed, deleting ALL my document files. Which means that I've lost any new chapters I might've started, any story idea docs, everything. Mix that with the whole writing block thing, and I'll basically be taking the story and continuing from scratch, because after half a year, I remember nothing about where the stories were supposed to go.**

**3. I read OGSY. Which shouldn't be a problem, right? Not exactly. You see, even if I WERE to continue from scratch, everything already written wouldn't be canon with OGSY, so I'd have to continue the story pretending OGSY never happened, when it did happen. So I'll always be telling myself, "No, can't write that, it gets contradicted in OGSY" and then go "Wait, no, I have to write that, because OGSY didn't happen in the story". I'd drive myself, and probably everyone else who's read OGSY, insane with all the contradictions. A lot changes in Only the Good Spy Young that would ruin the story if I took it into account.**

**4. I have to read To Kill a Mockingbird by August for school credits. Usually I could finish it in a week at the most, but I tried reading it earlier this summer, and I find that for some reason it's a very frustrating book for me to read. If I knew why, believe me, I would've fixed it. I think it might be because it's based on normal people, living in a normal world, not spy people, or people living in the future world. I really can't stand reading books about normal people. It seems really redundant. But anyway, I have to read it by August, and it'll take priority over writing. That's assuming I get out of my block in the next month.**

**So, uh, yeah. Not gonna delete them, because I can't stand the thought of absolutely and completely abandoning them to the point where I actually lose them forever, but I'm not going to even spend my time trying to continue them anymore. If you like a plotline and would like to continue it, message me and we'll talk.**

**So yeah. Sorry. But I can't count on myself being able to write again for a long, long time.**

**~Sarah**


End file.
